Trio of Toys
by skymaze
Summary: Tsuna recieves three packages - three human sized packages. He has no clue whatsoever is in there, nor does he recall ordering for it. And so.. he opens these packages to be more or less shocked at what's within. Warning, shonen-ai.
1. Delivery

**A/N: Inspired by the manga: Absolute Boyfriend. I read it ages ago and today I had a random, sudden yaoi moment that lasted a few moments, but has its after effects - so this spawned.  
><strong>**In this world, Reborn is an actual home tutor.. and the Tsuna isn't involed in the Mafia nor knows ANYONE related, and Namimori is devoid of disipline.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke groggily when his doorbell rang downstairs. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to block the sound out, hoping his mother would get it soon. But it soon occurred to him that she went on some stupid vacation with his idiot of a dad, leaving him with his oh-so-trustworthy home tutor. He grimaced and got up, shooting a sleeping Reborn a wistful look.<p>

How he could sleep in any occasion, even under attack, really stumped him. He threw on his favourite sweater in a poor attempt to change before making his way down the stairs to open the door.

"Yes?" he asked, wearily eyeing the huge box the man in front of him was carrying.

"Is this Sawada residence?" the man asked, slightly panting as he put the huge box onto the ground. Without waiting an answer, he proceeded to ask for Tsuna's signature. "This is your delivery…" he said, pushing the paper into a startled Tsuna's hands.

"B-but, I didn't order anything!" he protested, trying to give the paper back.

"Yes you did," the man replied, tipping his blue cap down slightly. On it, it read _No refunds._

_A seriously crappy catchphrase, _Tsuna thought momentarily before going back to the situation before him. He continued to reject the huge box, which was probably worth heaps of money judging by the fact it was three times his size. He looked closely and saw it was actually three boxes taped together.

_Oh God,_ he thought.

"Look, you've already paid, so just take it, I have other things to deliver!" the man snapped.

Tsuna squeaked from the man's sudden aggravation, and quickly signed the paper.

"Thank you!" the man said, suddenly nice again. Then he left, leaving Tsuna with the huge cardboard package with who knows what.

He closed the door, beginning to feel tired again. He left the package where it was and walked back up the stairs to ask Reborn what he was going to do with it, and if _Reborn had anything to do with it._

Which he highly suspected, he did.

But when he got back into his room, the mini-hammock Reborn slept on was empty. Instead, a white note was left on it. He picked it up and read what it said.

"_Gone for a while."_

"WHHHAT?" Tsuna cried. "UGH!" he puffed out his cheek. It was just like Reborn to be so incredibly instantaneous. He was just sleeping soundly moments ago.

He scrunched up the paper and made his way back downstairs again to the huge cardboard box. He may as well open it and see what exactly he ordered.

He had a little trouble at first but managed to pry the three apart and get started on opening the one closest to him. He had no clue whatsoever was in it, and was kind of scared. There weren't any labels or anything on them.

What if there were explosives? Or what if-

But he shook his head.

It was impossible.

He tugged on the flap of the box and surprisingly, all flaps fell open with that one and Tsuna got a good look inside. He could see exactly what it was, even though it was wrapped in bubble wrap. He scamped back and backed into the wall.

"W-w-what…" he was at a loss for words, and he was flushing like crazy. Inside was a _human body_ or so it seemed. He rubbed his eyes and made his way back to the box.

He squinted when he saw it was a boy. He felt it was inappropriate to look at the apparent naked body so he took off his sweater and placed it on the lower part of the boy. He dragged his hands down his face as he took the thing out.

He had a hard time doing so as well, it weighed _a lot._ Thankfully all he had to do was tip the box over and let the thing roll out. "Man, why do these things happen to me?" he groaned. He unwrapped the bubble wrap on the boy's head first because he felt like it needed to breathe. It was remarkably like a human even though it was probably some robot.

The boy had dark blue hair parted in a zigzag and it some of his hair stuck out at the back making him resemble something like a pineapple. His eyes were closed in a calm and serene matter that seemed to manage to calm Tsuna as well.

He looked back at the box and saw a white piece of paper. He reached for it and looked at it.

_Congratulations, you have just bought VER 69!_

"Huh…?" he continued reading.

_To activate, kiss VER 69's lips and it will begin to work, recognising you as its master._

"HUUUHHH?" Tsuna dropped the paper and scrambled back again. _WHAT IS THIS? _He thought. He looked at the head of the body and sighed. He thought to himself, why not. At this point, he had gone slightly out of whack for a few moments. It was probably just a scam anyway. And if it didn't work, he could return it.

With that reasoning, he leaned forward slowly and quickly pecked on the lips of this _VER 69 _thing. But before he could pull back, the lips smiled and suddenly the bubble wrap went flying and arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

Tsuna's eyes were wide with shock and he struggled to break free but the living thing was too strong for him.

But finally he was released and he began to gasp for breath while pointing an accusing finger at the thing.

"Y-you're alive!" he exclaimed, cheeks red.

"Oya oya," the figure even _spoke._ "Looks like someone doesn't read manuals."

The figure proceeded to untangle itself from the bubble wrap and stand up, the sweater Tsuna had given him, falling to the ground.

Tsuna turned around. "Please, put that on your p-part!" he exclaimed, eyes averted.

"If that's what you want…" the strange robot guy said, picking up the sweated and holding it in front of his manhood. "You know, I didn't expect a boy to awaken me, I usually get ordered by girls – but this suits me just fine," he said in sing-song.

Tsuna winced. "What are you anyway?" he asked, taking a glance at the manual as well as the other two boxes.

"Oh? You don't even know what you order," the other boy commented, walking over to a scared Tsuna. "Also, are you going to give me a name?" he asked. "I don't like being referred to _VER 69."_

Tsuna's jaw dropped but his head rummaged for a name. "Uh...Mukuro Rokudo…" he said slowly, thinking of one on the spot. But it was somehow fitting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review if you want me to continue, cause personally I don't like writing stuff like this much. If like... no one likes this, I'll probably end up deleting it. Cause 'random yaoi bursts' come and go. xD  
>Anyway, <strong>**if this continues... who do you want the other two to be? ;) I might grant your wishes. XD**


	2. Reason

After initial shock, Tsuna began to read the manual as quickly as he could to find if there was some kind of _off _switch.

"Hmm, we could try that function," a sudden voice came from over his shoulder. Tsuna spun around to see Mukuro, still naked, reading over his shoulder.

"C-can you put on some clothes!" he asked desperately.

"But I'm not cold," Mukuro smiled.

"That's beside the question!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting up to his feet. "I'm getting you clothes!" he declared, hurrying up the stairs. In his room, he fetched out a grey t-shirt, dark green pants and the most important piece of clothing – boxers.

He then proceeded to hurry back down and clumsily throw the clothes to Mukuro who caught it in his hands.

"Please, put it on," Tsuna sighed, going back to his manual.

"Okay…" Mukuro said behind him.

"Hmmmm…" Tsuna read the rest of the manual. Apparently Mukuro could cook. That was good. He read the rest of the functions before going to personality. "Hmm…loyal, mischievous, gets bored easily…"

_Sounds like a child to me_, he thought wearily before turning back to Mukuro.

"PFFFFFFFFFT," Tsuna couldn't help but burst out laughing after the surprise. Mukuro had dressed _all wrong. _"What are you doing?" he asked, standing up to help him.

"You put it on wrong," Tsuna felt like he was babysitting a boy probably made older than himself. Mukuro had managed to put the boxers on but his legs were through the sleeves of the shirt and his arms were held in front of him, in the pants.

"I know," Mukuro said slyly. Tsuna was confused. "I'm smart enough to know the basics of humans, but other's may not. Such simple orders can be easily mistaken, master."

"Oh…" Tsuna realised. "And call me Tsuna, not master!"

And he continued to help Mukuro with his clothes. He pried off the shirt off his legs whilst Mukuro shrugged his arms out of the pants. Tsuna stood back up again to put the shirt on him but stopped in his tracks when he saw Mukuro looking at him – with a strange look in his eyes.

"Uh…"

"Tsuna…do you not even know for what purpose were we created?" he asked, no longer smiling.

_Cooking and cleaning, a servant…? _Tsuna thought. Mukuro seemed to read his mind and sighed pitifully before looking Tsuna in the eyes with a smile on his face again.

Mukuro bent closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, making Tsuna stiffen at his touch. Again, Mukuro seemed human. He wasn't cold and hard like plastic, he was warm and his skin felt real and soft. But that wasn't really what Tsuna was thinking about.

"The reason we were created is for…" Mukuro whispered in a hushed voice in Tsuna's ears. "…sex…"

As soon as the news sunk in, Tsuna pushed Mukuro away with his mouth agape. "Y-you, _WHAT?"_

But when he thought about it…

It should have been slightly obvious. Seriously, he arrived _naked_, had to be activated by a _kiss, _and so forth. He should have known!

But he wasn't going to… no, just no, because that was just wrong. Firstly, it was still technically a robot, and secondly, he wasn't quite sure if he swung that way- even though he did kiss him by his own will.

No no no. Tsuna shook his head. No.

"Kufufu…"

Tsuna tried to glare at the laughing robot but failed miserably. So he sighed and sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

"Well, Tsuna, are you going to activate the others?" Mukuro asked, patting Tsuna's head with a grin.

_And have two other crazy human-like robots in the house? No way._

Tsuna cast a glance at the two un-opened packages, though. He wondered what they looked like, and what their personalities were like. Maybe they could be just friends, since he didn't exactly have any.

He would like company…and maybe the other two could keep Mukuro put and stop him from bugging him.

Tsuna ended up convincing himself and he reached for the second closest box. "Fine… just one more, okay?" he said. "And he's going to be your friend, so you two can wonder off together or something and stop annoying me."

"But Tsuna, that's impossible," Mukuro said.

"What?" Tsuna snapped, irritated.

"Well, without being in the presence of our masters for too long can deactivate us…" Mukuro said with a smile.

Tsuna sighed. These robots were too complicated. What companies would make them anyway? Nevertheless, he opened up the second cardboard box to reveal a second face underneath the bubble wrap.

He didn't want to do it – but this doll thing was going to help him keep Mukuro put. That way, things could at least settle down a little. Besides, the face seemed quite calm.

"Mukuro, can you get some clothes for him?" he asked, unwrapping the doll.

"Okay," Mukuro said, beginning to run up the stairs.

When the doll was completely unwrapped, Tsuna hesitated but pecked the doll quickly on the lips. He was going to draw back as quickly as possible to avoid being sucked into a longer kiss like the first time, but arms shot up faster than he expected.

He grimaced, but something entirely different happened to him. He was thrown over to the other side of the room by the doll, knocked unconscious.

"Herbivore, don't touch me," the doll said, standing up. The doll proceeded to bend down and retrieve something from within the box- a pair of shiny tonfas and a bonus mechanical yellow bird. With the accessories, tonfas in hand and bird on shoulder, he was complete.

"I name myself Hibari," he said, looking at his fallen master with apathy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just like Hibari to name himself. Haha. And yes - it's Hibari. *eye twinkle*  
>And thanks for your reviews, guys. I'm going to be continuing this thanks to you awesome people.<br>For the the third doll... the voted are:**

**- Gokudera  
>- Giotto<br>- Xanxus  
>- Adult Reborn<br>- Yamamoto  
>- Ryohei<br>- Kyoko**

**I'm telling you now, the chances of Adult Reborn happening is slim. Heh, I don't know him very well ( even though there's the baby version, but still ) and Kyoko is also VERY slim. Sorry, but I kinda -strongly dislike- her. Pfft.  
>Man, I think I'm leaning towards Gokudera because the person who requested him was very enthusiastic. xD<br>Anyway, cast your vote in the reviews. ^_^  
>Cya when the next chapter's up!<strong>


	3. Belonging

**A/N: A speedy upload for you amazing reviewers, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to a stare down. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to recall what happened as he looked at Mukuro and the apparent naked second model stare at each other. Or rather, they were death glares.<p>

"Uh…what's happening?" he asked. Mukuro turned and smiled sweetly, holding up clothes he was carrying.

"This one doesn't want to put on clothes," he said, turning back and glaring at the one with raven black hair.

"It's _Hibari_, remember it, herbivore," the other, Hibari, snapped. "And I'm not wearing what your filthy hands have touched!"

Tsuna stared at them both, jaw agape. So much for getting along and being friends, it was apparent that the two detested each other off the bat. He should have honestly thought about that. He scrambled for the manual in the second box and hurriedly scanned it.

The sentence that popped out to him was one he should have read before activating it.

_VER 18 does not get along with other VERSIONS due to his programmed nature, WARNING: Keep VER 18 away from VER 69._

Tsuna pulled at his hair as he looked at the two hopelessly. In Hibari's arms were even tonfas.

"Pfft, then you can remain naked, pretty boy," Mukuro smiled, dropped the set of clothes and began to turn to Tsuna, but then there was a flash of steel and a loud crash.

The next thing Tsuna saw was Mukuro on the far side of the room, head knocked back, and Hibari in a fighting stance.

"I'll bite you to death," he snarled but proceeded to ignore Tsuna and Mukuro and storm up the stairs in search for other clothes.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried, remembering Mukuro. He stood up and ran over to him. "A-are you okay?" he asked.

Mukuro smiled and fixed his hair. "I'm okay, I'm glad you're concerned about me," he said in a seductive whisper.

Tsuna jumped back, speechless. He had landed with a forever horny Mukuro and a violent Hibari. He didn't want to see what was in the third box. No way was he going to bring more disorder into the house.

Mukuro was about to speak again but Hibari came back down the stairs, bird still on his shoulder. He had put on clothes Tsuna didn't remember owning. He had on a white collar shirt, black pants and a black coat that hung on his shoulders.

He turned to Tsuna when he had reached the bottom of the steps, blatantly ignoring Mukuro. "I won't hurt you again, I was in a bad mood," Hibari stated.

Tsuna's eye twitched slightly at his apparent attempt at an apology but nodded anyway, deciding it was best to forgive him. He then eyed the tonfas he held and wondered aloud.

"Where did you get those?"

"It came with me," Hibari replied.

"Hey, I've got something too!" a cheerful voice called from behind Tsuna. He spun around and saw that Mukuro had somehow made his way back there again without them noticing. Mukuro was bent down, trying to pick something up. "This is cool, it must be a bonus weapon because I didn't have this last time I was activated."

"Huh, you were activated before?" Tsuna spluttered.

"Some of us are second hand," Hibari said behind him.

Mukuro simply smiled. "Doesn't matter, since I belong to Tsuna now," he said with a grin. "Oh, I've got it," he exclaimed, pulling something out. Tsuna walked over and saw what it was.

"A t-trident?" he said, surprised at what Mukuro was holding. "Why do you all have weapons?"

Mukuro turned and looked at him, opening his mouth to say something, but Tsuna jumped back and pointed a finger at Mukuro's eye.

"Y-y-you're eye…" Tsuna stuttered.

"It's red," Hibari finished.

"Oh?" Mukuro seemed unaffected by the prospect and simply asked Tsuna. "Where's your bathroom?"

"You need to go to the toilet?" Tsuna was surprised yet again.

"The idiot wants a mirror, I presume," Hibari interjected.

Mukuro smiled at Tsuna then sent a withering look at Hibari. "Well?" he asked, turning back to Tsuna. The brunette simply pointed a trembling finger in the direction of the bathroom.

When Mukuro left, Hibari's bad mood seemed to lift again. "Tsuna, when are you ready?" Hibari asked. Tsuna turned and looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Hibari raised a delicate eyebrow. "To join me in bed," he replied.

Tsuna flushed like a ripe tomato again and was unable to form words.

"Hey, you're a virgin, right?" Hibari kept saying, with a small glint in his eyes. Tsuna looked at him from the corner of his eyes, gulping.

"I'll be taking that away from you first," Hibari finished.

When those words reached Tsuna's ears, he dived for Hibari's manual and looked at the section about his personality.

_VER 18's default mood is bad tempered and violence seeking, but is deactivated when in presence of its master, making him mildly well-mannered but possessive. This mode, despite being with its master, overrides when VER 69 is in its presence, making it revert back to its old self._

_Fortunately, the company does not want WWIII to start, so Hibari can contain himself when a metre from his master and at least four away from VER 69. Keep this in mind if you don't want your house to fall apart! Not that anyone would be stupid enough to order them both or anything!_

Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch again. _What was up with this company!_

After banging his head on the ground once, he turned to Hibari. At least he now knew to stay close to him… but Hibari's earlier words wouldn't escape his mind. Honestly, he still couldn't believe that three _sex doll's_ had arrived at his house.

Then his stomach grumbled. He was about to stand up to get some two-minute ramen when all of a sudden Mukuro appeared beside him, quick as a flash. Tsuna squeaked in surprise.

"I'll make you breakf-"

_BAM._

Mukuro was sent flying back again with the help of Hibari's tonfas. "Stay away from my master, herbivore," he snapped, pulling Tsuna up. "I will be the one to make him breakfast."

"My name is Tsuna…" Tsuna said weakly as he was dragged off by Hibari. He looked wearily at the third box and Hibari's manual as he was being dragged off. But then his eyes read something he should have read sooner, again. On the manual, he managed to catch a few words.

_VER 18 should not be let near the kitchen to cook-_

That was enough for him to try struggled out of Hibari's arms, protesting. But Hibari wouldn't let go, and insisted on making Tsuna breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Regarding the third doll, r****ight now Giotto as the third doll is coming in first with Gokudera second. But let me warn you - majority doesn't rule in my book. So no promises. :P**

**I'm still leaning a little more towards Gokudera because like I said with Adult Reborn, I don't 'know' Giotto very well in terms of personality.  
>But you never really know with me. <strong>**I might even pick Xanxus... cause that'll make Tsuna's life harder and drive him insane. *evil smirk***

**Keep telling me which doll you want as the third, though. But don't forget I also like reviews actually about my writing. :P  
>Cya next time.<strong>


	4. Possession

"Wait, Hibari!" Tsuna cried out, ducking his head to avoid the hot oil.

"I can do this," Hibari chanted as he added more oil into the already simmering pan.

"You don't make omelettes out of eggshells," Mukuro said, standing casually by the door, away from Hibari's glares.

"Is that true?" Hibari snapped, looking at Tsuna.

"Hiiiieee," Tsuna squeaked, raising his hands above his head, cowering. "I tried to tell you!"

There was more crackling sounds followed with more oil flying everywhere. Tsuna backed away.

"Please, let Mukuro cook!" he tried. Hibari didn't answer, mouth set in a stubborn line. He opened the fridge and got out more eggs, cracking them before dumping them straight into the pan with the eggshells. He then went on to getting a spoon and swirling the mixture around with the oil.

Tsuna gulped, imagining eating that, then proceeding to be sent into the hospital. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad. But it got worse. Hibari got out the salt shaker, unscrewed the thing, and then dumped it all into the pan.

"Oh, that's not good," Mukuro interjected, deciding to step up despite Hibari's glares. He peered over Hibari's stiffened shoulder and shook his head and sighed. "I feel sorry for the pan."

"Shut up!" Hibari snapped, but stepped away from the pan, arms crossed. "I'd like to see you do better!"

Mukuro was already on it. He put on a flowery apron and winked at Tsuna before emptying out the pan into the trashcan.

"Hey!" Hibari protested. But Tsuna sighed in relief.

Soon the kitchen's smoky and salty aroma was gone and replaced with one of delicious eggs. Mukuro untied his apron and put the food into a plate, fetching chopsticks while he was at it. At that point, Tsuna felt drool trickle down his mouth. Mukuro was clearly, Hibari hated to even admit, a fantastic cook.

The three made their way to the dining table and Mukuro presented breakfast to Tsuna.

"I hope this dish suits you well," Mukuro said, sitting down next to him. Hibari glared but decided to sit on Tsuna's other side instead.

The omelette was looking amazing and smelt the same way. It was plump, the right colour, had various herbs and spices added well and in harmony. It was just… brilliant. Tsuna waited no longer and dug in.

A few minutes later though, he slowed, and looked at the two looking at him eat. "Uh…" he began hesitantly. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm content watching you," Mukuro answered happily. Hibari glared at Mukuro before answering himself.

"We don't need to eat."

Tsuna felt a little disappointed, remembering that they were robots and not human. He gazed at the two's perfectly shaped faces and features with a small, wistful frown.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?" Mukuro asked, cupping the brunette's chin in his hands and turning his chin to face him. Tsuna's face flushed, inches away from Mukuro.

The two were staring silently at each other, in their own world, when Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he was spun back by Hibari's arm and was forced to look at him.

"Stay away from my master, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari hissed, hugging Tsuna's head against his chest.

"Mmfffph," Tsuna gasped for breath. "Can't…breathe…"

But neither the raven haired nor the pineapple haired doll paid attention. Mukuro was smiling innocently at Hibari, but his eyes newly bi-coloured were clearly frustrated. Hibari wasn't bothering hiding his anger and possessiveness.

"You want to fight for Tsuna?" Mukuro proposed.

"Pfft, he's already mine," Hibari said, but couldn't resist a fight offer. "When and where?"

"How's now? Let's take it outside."

Tsuna's arms flapped behind Hibari, trying to get them to stop, but he couldn't do anything.

Then Tsuna was released suddenly and Hibari stood up. "Let's go."

"Wait for me, Tsuna-baby!" Mukuro chirped, walking out. He was so clearly provoking Hibari.

The two left at astonishing speed and whilst Tsuna was still trying to gather his thoughts, he heard the front door slam.

_Oh good lord, the neighbours will see! _Tsuna scrambled up and ran out the dining room, heading towards the door. But then his eyes caught sight of the third box. He hesitated briefly, wondering if he should take his chances. Then he had a genius moment.

He ran to the box and opened it up as quickly as he could. But instead of kissing the doll, he fetched the manual and checked its personality. He fist pumped when he read the manual. The doll was perfect! He unwrapped it and pecked the doll on the lips just as he heard a cry outside.

"Come on!" he said, shaking the shoulders of it. But perhaps its calm nature made it wake up slowly because unlike Mukuro's quick assault and Hibari's knocking him out, it simply sat up and blinked its eyes open with a smile.

"Hey, help me calm down Mukuro and Hibari!" Tsuna said desperately, but then he noticed it was naked. "Hiiiieee!"

He jumped up and ran up the first few steps. "I'm going to get you clothes!"

But when he came back downstairs, his new doll was gone. And when he heard a few screams of _pervert_, he died a little on the inside and rushed outside. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw his new doll hugging both Mukuro and Hibari, naked.

On the bright side…at least Mukuro and Hibari weren't at each other's throats anymore. But that was it for the bright side, because at least ten people were gathered around with both blushing and angry faces.

"Tsuna, what is the meaning of this!" one of his neighbours accused, pointing a finger at the three boys in an embrace.

_Why do these things keep happening to me?_ Tsuna could only bow and apologise. But then all three dolls saw that Tsuna was upset, and all glared at the neighbour that spoke.

"You upset Tsuna," Mukuro said, smile dimming.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas.

"Assuming Tsuna is my master," the naked one said, turning to the brunette with a small wink. Then he turned back and glared at the neighbour. "I won't let you hurt him."

Tsuna sighed, helpless. "At least put this one…" he muttered, holding out the clothes weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh... poor neighbour... and lucky neighbour at the same time for seeing the epicness of naked third doll. Can you tell who it is? :P  
>Sorry if I've disappointed you. I can't satisfy everyone, so in the end... yeah, idk.<br>Please review. :)**


	5. Owning

"PERVERTS! TSUNAYOSHI, I'LL BE INFORMING YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THI-"

_Wham._

The woman was sent flying into a telephone pole.

"Hibari! Stop it," Tsuna said, dropping the clothes and running to aid the woman. "Sorry, sorry!" he attempted to help the woman up but she was already rendered unconscious on the ground.

Tsuna turned and watched Hibari glared away a few spectators whilst Mukuro was both seducing and jabbing at them with his trident. Tsuna gawked at them and then at the third doll. Thankfully, he'd put on the clothes like instructed.

Honestly, his life was getting out of control with these robot things invading his house and their attempts at taking his vi-

He pushed away the rest of his thoughts and shuddered, hugging himself. "This is crazy…"

"Tsuna?"

Said boy spun around and faced the one addressing him. It was the new doll wearing his orange jacket and blue jeans. _Hmmm._ The dolls blonde hair was shaped like his own…

Then the doll proceeded to hug him from behind. "Let me do the hugging," he whispered into his ear. Tsuna's eyes widened. "By the way Tsuna…"

"Are you going to name me?" he asked.

Tsuna was surprised but racked his brains for a name. "Uh…how about Giotto?" It popped into his head much like how the name Mukuro did.

"Hm…I like it." The doll hugged him tighter and rested his head on Tsuna's shoulders. "Look at those two."

Tsuna glanced up and watched Hibari and Mukuro fight alongside each other for his own sake. He doubted they even noticed they were getting along. He sighed when the last spectator was sent running for their lives. Then and only then, did Hibari and Mukuro begin glaring at each other.

"You like me more, right?" Giotto asked with a smile.

"Uh…" Tsuna unhitched himself from Giotto's hold and grinned awkwardly. "I don't know…" he was at a lack for words. Then he heard a loud crash, making him turn sharply. Mukuro was knocked aside again.

"Weak," Hibari said. Tsuna rushed over to him, getting closer to get him to calm down. When he was a metre close, Hibari's mood seemed to shift and he turned back to Tsuna.

"I got rid of those herbivores for you," he said, a faint smile on his face.

"Um…okay…thank you?"

"WAIT," Tsuna remembered. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE BEGINNING!"

He pointed an accusing finger at both the fallen Mukuro and Hibari. "You two, as your-" he hesitated, unwilling to say it. "As your…m-master…I ORDER YOU TO STOP FIGHTING!" he had to say it, he didn't want more trouble.

"Oya, oya," a voice was heard from behind him again. He spun around again, to see Mukuro behind him.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Tsuna looked from the place he had fallen to back at Mukuro. He was really fast, and probably in bed too…Tsuna hit his forehead at the stupid thought.

"So you finally admit to being my master," Mukuro continued, tucking some loose strands of Tsuna's hair behind his ear, making the brunette blush in the process. Then he leaned in, and planted a kiss on the plump lips of his master. Tsuna's large eyes grew wider in shock and surprise, but he didn't feel himself resisting.

"You've got to share, Mukuro," Giotto said and stepped in, but was promptly thrown aside by Hibari who had also appeared. But before Hibari could attack Mukuro again, Mukuro had already let go of Tsuna and turned to Hibari.

"That was for hitting me earlier," he smiled.

"WHY YOU-" Hibari yelled, about to strike him, but then Tsuna put himself between them.

"STOP!"

"Wow…"

"Oh?"

Both retreated and looked at Tsuna, expecting him to say something.

"Stop fighting," Tsuna said. "Come inside before you can cause any more trouble for me," he said.

"I didn't cause any trouble for you, did I?" Giotto asked innocently as he followed the others back into Tsuna's room.

_You were naked! _But Tsuna didn't voice his thoughts. Instead, he shut the door and locked it. He was going to have to go commando mode if he was to keep the house in order. For a few moments he felt like he had authority, so this is what he did.

"Hibari, put the tonfas away in the box," Tsuna ordered, pointing at said box.

"I'm keeping Hibird," Hibari said, patting the yellow bird on his shoulder.

_Hibird? What kind of name was that? _

"Fine," he said instead.

"But that one has to put away his useless trident," Hibari added, pointing at Mukuro.

"I have to agree with you on that one, this trident does nothing but make my eye go red," Mukuro said, putting the trident away. Hibari followed suit.

"Do you have anything?" Tsuna asked a smiling Giotto.

"No," he replied innocently.

Tsuna's commando mode wore off and he sighed. That day had been horrendous, and it wasn't even noon yet. It couldn't get worse…

Then the phone rang. Tsuna turned and looked at the phone, wondering who could be calling. He signalled for the dolls to be quiet, and he picked up. He was silent for a while as the person on the other end spoke.

"Oh, really?" Tsuna asked, glancing at the trio behind him. "Ah…okay…no, it's no problem, okay, bye."

Tsuna hung up and opened his mouth to deliver the news, but he hesitated. He had mixed emotions inside him. _How should I tell them?_

"Tsuna, you can tell us anything if it's concerning us," Giotto smiled kindly.

"We won't hold anything against you, _Tsuna_," Mukuro added. Hibari nodded once, crossing his arms.

"Well…um, you know how you were delivered here by mistake…?" Tsuna said slowly, rubbing his hand behind his head, slightly nervous but also reluctant to tell. _But it's a good thing…yes, I should tell them, then get on with my life._

"Mistake?" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't actually order you guys…"

Giotto stepped forward. "It doesn't matter, you're mine now."

"Actually, Tsuna was mine first, blondie," Mukuro interjected. "If I knew you were so foolish to not know that, and respect it, I wouldn't have suggested him open you up."

"Well, you suggested I open Hibari, not Giotto, I opened Giotto myself," Tsuna felt the need to point that out for a second. Then he realised he was only digging his own grave, and shut up.

Hibari huffed, not happy with the news. "I suppose I should be thankful, herbivore…but I'm not."

Tsuna sighed. "The thing is, the caller is the person who really ordered you…"

_Sick person…_

"And they want you back," Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the trio to react. But when things were silent, he opened them again and looked at the three. They seemed…oddly indifferent.

"We figured, really," Mukuro said with a smile, stepping forward. "But we'll never leave you, never, _Tsuna_," he whispered, reaching forward to kiss Tsuna again.

"WAIT!"

Tsuna pushed him away. "But you have to go…because she actually purchased you and that."

Mukuro stepped back and eyed Tsuna. "Giotto," he said, but still looked at Tsuna.

"Yes?"

"Are you new, or have you been activated before?"

"Uh…I'm new…"

Mukuro smiled and sighed. "Well, looks like I'm the only one. Tsuna, until this_ person who bought us _kisses us, we remain with you."


	6. Disappearing

The day flew by with Tsuna ignoring the phone call the best he could, whilst denying he was actually ignoring the phone call. He wasn't going to admit to himself that he wanted to keep the dolls around, and least of all tell them.

Soon Tsuna was confronted with the issue of sleeping and beds. It was already nine at night. He was slightly concerned where Reborn was, but he didn't dwell on it since his tutor liked disappearing without a trace. He had bigger issues on his hands anyway.

"Um… the only extra room I have is my parents room, so Giotto, can you sleep there?" he asked. He would like to shove all of them in there, but there was the high chance that the room would be blown up, especially with Mukuro and Hibari in the same room. He glanced at the two and sighed.

"But Tsuna, don't you want to sleep with me?" Giotto asked with seemingly genuine curiosity. Tsuna's face flushed instantly and he took a step back into the wall behind him.

He laughed nervously. "N-no thanks…"

Then out of nowhere Mukuro appeared and threw his arm over Tsuna. "There's no room left anyway, two's company but three's a crowd. Unless it's a threeso-"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna interrupted, face as red as ever. He pushed Mukuro away. "I'm not sleeping with any of you!"

"Aw, but you're blushing," Mukuro went on, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Get off him," Hibari said, stepping forward with his arms raised, but held no tonfas. So he looked kind of silly, but he didn't notice. Tsuna looked at him with weary eyes.

"Anyway," Giotto's soft voice somehow managed to break past Mukuro and Hibari's glaring. "Tsuna, I don't want to be of a nuisance, so I'll give you up for now," he said, beginning to walk down the corridor towards his parent's room. Tsuna was grateful, till he uttered further words. "Besides, I don't want to end up on the sofa."

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched when he realised it was for his own benefit. But he supposed it was a good thing. He turned to the two left beside him.

"Um…"

"I refuse to leave your side," Hibari said firmly before he could even say anything.

"Me too," Mukuro added in a sweet voice.

A few minutes later, Tsuna was glaring at his ceiling, trapped firmly between Hibari and Mukuro on his bed. He tried, he really did, but the two wouldn't budge. His eye's travelled to his right and looked at Mukuro. He appeared to be asleep.

Then he looked over at Hibari. Somewhere along the lines of time, his bird had flown away somewhere but Hibari didn't seem to be concerned that it would return. Tsuna looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful…

They both looked so peaceful.

"_BUT I'M THE ONE THAT CAN'T SLEEP_!" he thought to himself. He stopped glaring at the ceiling and instead looked at the window. But then he stiffened when he felt something very, very private get grabbed underneath the sheets.

"Kufufu…"

"_THAT DAMNED MUKURO, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE," _he thought, flustered, but he suppressed words for Hibari was asleep.

"I think you've forgotten that robot's don't need to sleep," Mukuro whispered into his ear, beginning to stroke Tsuna.

"_SO HE WAS FAKING SLEEP TOO!"_

With that information, Tsuna was willing to yell. He jumped up, accidently throwing Hibari off the bed in the process, and pointed at Mukuro.

"Don't touch me!"

"But you know you enjoyed it, look," Mukuro sat up, pointing right back at Tsuna, or rather his boxers which were stretched slightly. Tsuna felt his face flush again from both embarrassment and anger.

And then suddenly he felt cold for some reason. He turned, for it seemed like the coldness was radiating from a particular spot. Then he spotted Hibari getting up with a deadly expression on his face.

"You may not need sleep," he said stiffly, now on his feet and glaring at Mukuro. "But some of us are programmed to need it…"

"Kufu, you really are a new model."

"Stop, wait!" Tsuna shouted, putting himself between Hibari and Mukuro again to prevent any possible violence which was almost guaranteed, really.

Then the door creaked open and in stepped Giotto. "What's going on?" he asked tiredly, apparently also needing sleep.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Tsuna cried. Giotto was dressed in his mother's pink pyjamas. And it was kind of small for him and was tight around his body, making his muscles visible under the fabric.

"Well, I didn't want to wrinkle your clothes, Tsuna," Giotto replied, smiling. Tsuna died a little on the inside, not knowing how he was going to last through the night.

But somehow, he remained alive and intact when dawn arrived and Reborn still wasn't back. He trudged down the stairs when he realised none of the dolls were in his room, assuming they were attempting to make breakfast, he entered the kitchen.

But they weren't there, instead there was a note left on the table. He rubbed his eyes before picking it up and reading it.

'_Your food has run out and we're going to buy food for you so just wait for us and we'll be back soon.'_

"IDIOTS, THEY CAN'T JUST WONDER AROUND IN PUBLIC!" Tsuna cried. Within moments, he was dressed and out the door looking for them.

They stood out, and they were very… _eye-catching. _

As soon as Tsuna stepped out of the house, he knew where they had gone. He simply had to follow the few fallen telephone poles and both the startled and blushing faces of girls on the street. For some reason, the blushing girls bothered him more than the startled.

He soon arrived into the public market and scanned the crowd. "Giotto…Hibari…Mukuro," he muttered.

And as soon as he said their names, he spotted them. They were exiting a bakery. Mukuro was eating some cake whilst dodging Hibari's occasional attacks while Giotto walked behind them holding a plastic bag.

He began to make his way towards them, but it took a while because the crowd that day was big and bustling. He managed to push his way towards the bakery but as soon as he was free from the crowd, he had lost sight of the three.

"What's with this disappearing act?" Tsuna cried, sinking to his knees.


	7. Search

He was mentally exhausted, but that didn't stop him from standing up again, especially since many people had begun giving him weird looks when he was on the floor in the middle of the streets.

_They couldn't have gone far_, Tsuna thought in an attempt to comfort himself as he looked around. But then he stopped when something occurred to him.

"Heh?" Tsuna clawed at his own face. _Why am I worried about them?_ "AH, THEY'VE TAKEN OVER MY BRAIN!"

He began pulling at his hair. "No no no no, I don't care about what happens to them, _I'm going home!"_

And so he began to make his way back home. _But they should be able to find their way back anyway. _He had his hand pressed on his front door already, but he made no move to open it.

_What if something happened to them? Mukuro is the only one with common sense… sort of, and Hibari and Giotto are new…_

Before he could think any more, there was a screeching of a car behind him, making him turn sharply. As the black car drove by, Tsuna's eyes somehow managed to catch sight of the driver; a young woman.

And then he saw a flash of blue and blonde hair in the back of the car before it drove off.

_Mukuro's hair? Giotto's hair?_

"Wait!" Tsuna found himself running in pursuit of the car, but it had already driven off into the distance.

"…"

_Hibari must be with them…_

Tsuna's movements were very much robotic as he opened the door to his house and made his way to his bed without a thought in his head as he felt very much drained and dead. Then he proceeded to drop down on it and fall asleep, fully clothed.

The next day, Tsuna was woken by a doorbell – again. In the same fashion he had woken up what was days ago, he made his way downstairs.

Upon opening the door, what looked like a corpse dropped into his house. Shrieking with surprise, Tsuna jumped back as the person fell flat onto his floor.

"Um…" Tsuna mumbled, composing himself. He crouched down by it and poked at it, praying that it was still alive. How was he going to explain it to the police, right?

But then he took a good look at the person, and jumped back again. "Giotto!"

It was definitely one of the dolls. The blonde doll was still lying like a corpse on the ground.

"What- what…"

Tsuna grabbed Giotto's shoulders and forced him upright. "Hello?" he squeaked. Giotto's eyes were, thankfully, half open – it was rather creepy at the same time it was suggestive.

"Tsuna?" Giotto whispered. "Oh, good, it's you."

"What happened?" Tsuna asked with his eyes wide. "Where are the others? What were you doing in the car? WHY DO I CARE?" he yelped in realisation that he was actually worried about some dolls.

Tsuna jumped up, letting Giotto fall to the ground again. "You found your original owner, didn't you? I saw the driver, it was a girl. Go back," Tsuna said hurriedly, turning away. He was totally in denial.

"Tsuna…"

He turned back and saw that Giotto was standing up, but was leaning slightly on the wall for support.

"Mukuro and Hibari are with the witch," Giotto said, glaring slightly like he was angered. "She _was _the one that bought us, but you saw what she did – _she kidnapped us._ And when we refused to let her kiss us, she locked us up in a blasted room. _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP MUKURO AND HIBARI-"_

Giotto cut off, and sighed. "Sorry, I lost it for a minute…" He then looked up at a startled Tsuna with a smile. "So I managed to get out after begging and pleading for her to let me out otherwise I'd be torn apart by the other two, and when she agreed, I bolted all the way here."

Tsuna was to say the least, shocked.

"Anyway, I was dead tired because I had been away from you, but I'm fine now. But I don't know about Hibari and Mukuro, they might as well be dead now…"

"Dead? You can't die! You're a doll," Tsuna cried, pulling at his hair, worried about Hibari and Mukuro like they were humans, and worried by the fact he was worried.

"Dead battery, then," Giotto said simply. "Or, soon enough, since they're probably keeping themselves alive by going at each other's throat all the time – but soon. Then they'll be kissed."

"By that girl?" Tsuna breathed, recalling the face in the car.

Giotto nodded. "You want to get them back, don't you?" he asked softly. And before Tsuna could even deny it, Giotto took his hand in his. "Don't worry, we will."

"B-but…"

But Tsuna didn't finish his protest, because something inside him told him that he should go. "Okay…" he finished.

"Good," Giotto smiled. "I know how we can get there, but we might not make it even by car…"

"Then what should we do?" Tsuna said worriedly, not even noticing the sly smile on Giotto's face.

"There is a way…"

Tsuna turned to the blonde, eagerly. "What?"

"I can carry you," Giotto smirked, making the brunette's face flush red and render him stuttering for words of protest. "I can run faster than a car can drive, after all, I am a doll – I'm not restricted to humans."

Tsuna felt like crying all of a sudden. "Fine…" he relented; about to add that he had to be piggy-backed, but instead Giotto scooped him up, bridal style.

"Ready?" Giotto said, opening the door.

"W-WAAAIIIIITTTT!"

Tsuna's cry disappeared into the rush of wind and the trail of dust Giotto left behind them as they sped away into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, I'm not dead. Sorry for the late update. School and stuff.  
>And I lacked motivation to continue this - like I said, I don't like this story. Hah... but I'm still glad there's people out there who do. So wait for the next chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. KAY? O 3O<strong>


	8. Prevention

A grand total of two minutes later, Tsuna was set down onto the ground again, very much wanting to kiss it. He was dizzy and disorientated as he looked up and tried to figure out where he was. He rested a hand on Giotto's shoulder for support and gazed around.

"Where are we?" he asked, barely able to form the words.

Giotto ran way too quickly and much too dangerously. Tsuna felt like five times, he could have died because Giotto sped through the red crossing light. And Tsuna could have sworn that he'd run on top of a roof of a restaurant somewhere along the lines, but he didn't dare ask.

"We're here," Giotto offered, unhelpfully. "I think this is a house like yours, but bigger…"

Tsuna's eyes managed to focus when he looked up at the tall building. It was an apartment building.

"Hibamoo is in there?"

"Hiba-who?" Giotto asked, turning to Tsuna with an eyebrow raised.

Tsuna crossed his arms and looked at the door in front of him. "Both their names are tiring to say, and I'm tired, so I combined them together," he explained.

He was obviously still a little dazed. Giotto found this cute, but didn't comment.

"Well yes, Hibamoo is in there, shall we go rescue them from the grasps of the evil witch?" Giotto offered his hand.

Tsuna hesitated and pushed Giotto on the chest to get him to wait a moment. "Stop, first tell me how was she able to get her hands on you in the first place," he said. After all, dolls like Giotto should easily be able to defeat a woman, or whoever that took them away.

"Well, it _had_ been a while since we'd been with you…" Giotto began. Tsuna, with a jolt, realised that they had a time limit.

"Okay, okay…" Tsuna mumbled, subconsciously grasping at Giotto's shirt. "Let's go."

And so the door was opened and the two walked into the building, greeted by wooden doors and a long and winding staircase.

"She's on the top floor," Giotto said, walking in front of Tsuna to guide him. The two trod up slowly in silence, light bulbs illuminating above them as they sensed their presence.

All the while, Tsuna's head was racing. His thoughts were trailing from one thought to another completely unrelated one before the thought ended in disaster of some form of his currently wild imagination.

And before he knew it, they'd stopped outside a door on the highest level. His heart had begun to pound loudly.

"She's here," Giotto spoke, breaking the silence with his soft but angered voice.

"It's rather silent," Tsuna added under his breath. He was expecting loud crashes and lots of noise coming from the inside. And by the looks of it, Giotto was expecting the same thing and had a similar confused expression on his face.

"Odd," was the only word he said.

The two glanced at each other. "Um…"

Giotto shrugged. "The worst thing that can happen is that you lose possession of them," he said. The words were hardly comforting, but Tsuna nodded before reaching out, determined.

"Hey!" Giotto cried, stopping Tsuna's hand in mid-air. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tsuna's face flushed. He was about to knock. It just occurred to him that was a silly thing to do.

"Aw, your blushing face is cute," Giotto added, reaching his hand to clasp them around Tsuna's own. "Stay with me, but if you spot the other two, run over to them and kiss them, no matter what."

Then in a blur of movement, the front door of the apartment was knocked over with a loud _BANG._

Dust cleared and Giotto ran forward, with Tsuna stumbling behind him. "Let them free!"

But then they both skidded to a halt when they saw Mukuro and Hibari standing by each side of someone.

That someone was a regular looking young woman with light brown hair in a ponytail and the same light eyes. She was looking angry, however.

"How dare you steal _what's mine!"_ she spoke first, looking directly at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped but didn't say anything.

"Return Mukuro and Hibari," Giotto said firmly, pointing at the two dolls in front of them.

"You mean these two?" the woman looked confused for a moment. "Strange names you give them…and I will not return them!"

She patted Mukuro's hair, which was now let out and falling onto his shoulders. "They are both mine now, aren't you?"

Mukuro chuckled with a sly smile. "Yes we are."

"Exactly," the woman declared. "Besides, _they're meant for girls_!"

"So?" Giotto asked.

"SO GUYS DOING IT IS WRONG! AND YOU'RE MINE TOO!"

"You should kiss him while we hold Tsuna off," Mukuro suggested with a wink that wasn't really directed at anyone.

"Cut it out!" Giotto said.

"Oh come on _Giotto_, join us and we can _do it _with a girl, which was the reason we were created," Mukuro spoke with a small laugh. "And you can't expect Tsuna will-"

"Shut up!" Giotto said, angered.

"Do what?" Tsuna asked, looking back and forth between the dolls.

"Make you completely his." All eyes turned to Hibari.

"Looks like you know something after all," Mukuro intercepted the conversation. "Yes, a kiss only makes us loyal our master temporarily because a kiss from another person makes us become theirs. But if we were to fulfil our 'purpose' to a particular master, we'll be theirs forever."

"I've still got a chance?" Tsuna asked Giotto. Giotto only inclined his head and looked at Mukuro and Hibari.

"Not with Raven, you don't!" the woman cried out, clearly not enjoying being ignored.

"Ew," Tsuna couldn't stop himself. First of all, Hibari was a better name. A second of all…oh lord, he lost Hibari to that woman?

He couldn't let that happen to Giotto…and hopefully can prevent it from Mukuro. To him, the dolls were real live beings. They were human in all their characteristics and were to be treated as humans, not objects.

No matter how much he didn't want them (still in denial) with him, he had to do something.

"Giotto?"

"Yes?"

"Please help me out," Tsuna said. Giotto smiled.

"Certainly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know.  
>Yeesh. Please drop a line if you enjoy this story, because writing this pains me and I'd like to know there are people out there that like this.<br>Or rather, _enough _people that like this for me to update. MEGAULTRASUPERBIGSIGH.  
>Review? 8]<strong>

**P.S. I'm going to cosplay Squalo and Lal Mirch for Smash and Supernova this year. ( woohoo )**


	9. Mannerisms

Taking the option most boys would, not one with logical reasoning and thinking, but action. Tsuna hurriedly whispered some instructions to Giotto, and received a nod – affirmative.

"What are you two planning?" the woman said. "I won't let you get away with it! Raven and Pine-pine is mine!"

A pregnant pause followed.

"Pine…pine…"

"Well, that was _before _I fixed his horrible hairstyle," the woman corrected herself, smugly. "Now I name him Waterfall, like his hair which is now like a blue waterfall."

"Isn't his name amusing?" Hibari put in, as his name wasn't exactly a pain to possess.

"Shut up!" Mukuro snapped. Whilst they were arguing, Giotto got over his fit of giggles.

"Don't let me become her's, otherwise she'll kill me with that painful name choosing of hers," he'd said in a whisper to Tsuna.

"Um…"

"Shall I begin?"

Tsuna hesitated. Suddenly he didn't want to go through with what little plan he had, since none of them ever really worked. He was _loser Tsuna _after all.

"Come on," Giotto pleaded, casting a sideways glance at _Raven _and _Waterfall _in amusement. "You want them back, don't you?"

"Right…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Giotto exclaimed, making all eyes turn back to them. But by then, Tsuna was already in Giotto's arms again and they were dashing towards Mukuro.

"Hey!" the protest was ignored.

"Come on, come on!" Tsuna cried out in the heat of things as he was being carried towards a smiling Mukuro. Tsuna reached his arms out in an attempt to wrap his fingers around Mukuro's neck and drag him in for a kiss, but an arm came out of nowhere and knocked his own out of reach.

"OW!" Tsuna cried as he jerked his arms away, rubbing them.

"KISS HIM!" Giotto roared, stumbling back towards Mukuro who was still simply standing there, blinking.

"Raven, stop them!" the brown haired woman cried, attempting to reach for Tsuna again. Tsuna managed to snatch his arm back up and turn just in time to land a punch - SMACK BANG - right into her face.

Then he drew back, wide-eyed in realisation as what he'd done.

"Nice one," Giotto commented.

Tsuna stared at his hand. He just punched someone, for the first time, and to save a pair of dolls. _That_ wasn't a thought he'd get to think often. He thought of it again and found a smile creeping onto his face. He just got a little cooler.

"Giotto, stage two!" he commanded, jabbing at the air with his fist.

"Yes sir!"

In a second, Tsuna was lifted onto Giotto's right shoulder, lying in a horizontal line with his arms out in front of him like superman.

The plan was causing utter chaos, but it was working – sort of.

"WATERFALL, move!" there was a frustrated scream that came from behind them. Tsuna saw Mukuro's smile drop for a second before he took a step away from his reach, and his smile was back like it was never gone before.

"RAVEN, DO SOMETHING!" the woman called again.

"No," Hibari stated, turning away with his arms crossed.

'WHAT?" she screeched.

"Why should I care if _Waterfall _gets kissed, it's not my business," he muttered but had a clear mocking tone to Mukuro's latest name.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME?"

"I think you're a little-"Giotto tried to say, but stopped when he saw the woman lunge at Hibari. She proceeded to tear his shirt off and reach around his back.

Tsuna flushed, still in mid-air, at the various thoughts that just ran through his mind. But then Hibari collapsed onto the floor.

"You reset him?" Giotto asked, answering Tsuna's unsaid question.

The woman dragged Hibari up by the tie that still remained on him. "_I don't need a man-servant that disobeys me!"_

She attempted to throw Hibari in their direction, but only managed a weak push. "Take this thingy and reset him, but I'm keeping Waterfall!"

"Giotto, abort plan for now," Tsuna said in surprise.

"Sir," Giotto agreed, setting him back down onto the lush carpet floor with ease.

Tsuna's wide eyes narrowed as many conflicting emotions clashed within him. Joy, about getting Hibari back, fear of losing Mukuro, and last of all – anger; he was angry about the way the woman treated them.

He knew there was no way the company that manufactured the dolls created them to be used like that. He thought the dolls were like his friends in the brief time they were all together in his house. They were to be treated _equal to humans._

He couldn't rest till he had Mukuro back.

But to get him back, he'd need to help of another doll. He relinquished the glare he was giving the woman and bent down, grabbing Hibari by the neck and smashing his lips into his. His lips were met by cold ones for a few moments before they grew warm again and Hibari opened his eyes.

Tsuna's own widened and he pulled back, but two arms shot up and pulled his own neck back. With a muffled cry, Tsuna was made to kiss Hibari for another few seconds. And before he could grasp the situation, Hibari pushed him away again, making him stumble backwards a little.

"That was to make up for the first kiss I had disrupted," Hibari said emotionlessly as he stood up and adjusted his tie. There wasn't exactly a shirt to accompany it though. Tsuna blushed and look away, trying to focus his gaze on Hibari's shirt on the ground by the woman's feet.

Then he remembered what he had kissed Hibari in the first place for.

"Hibari, please get Mukuro back for me," Tsuna asked. "Working with Giotto," he added after seeing Giotto's passing frown.

"Pfft," the woman snorted, making her presence known again. "He didn't listen to me, how do you expect that he'd listen to a _middle-schooler?"_

"Please…"

"At least you know your manners," Hibari said, turning to the woman, who was in shock.

"B-but, you-"

"Actually, Master Anzu, Hibari is _very _stubborn when it comes to manners," Mukuro said with a chuckle.

"He's a liar too then!" the woman, revealed to be named Anzu, cried out. "I don't need him!"

"Hey, where'd he go?" Tsuna asked, looking around and finally noticing that Hibari had disappeared the moment Mukuro began to speak. He looked at Giotto for an answer, but he seemed to be rather confused as well.

But before anyone else could speak of Hibari's sudden absence, there was a whiz of air and Hibari was standing by Tsuna again. He now had his white shirt on instead of it lying on the carpet, and in his hands were gleaming tonfas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for everyone's reviews!  
>Esp. DreamWeaverKarasu, it really helped me and was motivating. 8D<strong>

**Early update for you all~ see you next chapter.**


	10. Forgiveness

"Where'd you get that from?" Tsuna choked out, pointing at the silver tonfas. "I-I thought I put them away?"

"Selfish herbivore," Hibari only said, glaring daggers at Anzu. Mukuro cracked a smile.

"What's going on?" Tsuna turned to Giotto, who seemed to be in deep concentration.

"Did you…" Giotto spoke slowly, directing his question at Anzu. "Contact the company…and get another…" he trailed off, but by then Tsuna already knew what he was meaning to say.

And he was furious about it. "Why?" he said in a deadly calm. "If you bought _replacements,_ then why would you go to such lengths to get -"

"Thieving children like you need to learn that-" Anzu shrieked, interrupting Tsuna.

"I DID NOT STEAL THEM!" Tsuna blurted, cutting her off with a gasp. He panted, unused to raising his voice against someone.

"Do you want _that one_ back or not?" Hibari interjected, waving a tonfa in Mukuro's direction. He was clearly losing patience, and because the two never really got along, it was unlikely he wanted Mukuro back that much either.

"Of course he does," Giotto answered for Tsuna, stepping in front of him.

"WATERFALL!"

"Yes, Master Anzu?" Mukuro said, pained from both the shriek and the name.

"YOU ARE TO RESIST THAT BOY AND THOSE TRAITOR DOLLS AND GET PARAKEET BACK FOR ME!"

"Parakeet..?" Giotto mumbled.

"NOW, MUKURO!"

"Yes," Mukuro nodded once and took a slow step forward.

"Hibari, work with-"

But Hibari had already charged forward, tonfas raised and ready to strike. Tsuna felt himself grimace before Hibari had even hit Mukuro, like he had so many times before, but he was shocked when he saw Mukuro reach up and wrap his fingers around the ends of Hibari's tonfas.

With a small smile at a stunned Hibari, he jumped up and flipped over his head with the aid of the tonfas, then dropped to the ground in a crouching position with the tonfas in his possession.

"Kufufu-"

BAM.

Hibari lowered his leg, which had just connected with Mukuro's chin. He bent over and picked up his tonfas again.

"WATER-"

"I'M FINE, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

There was a rather long and awkward silence following Mukuro's outburst. Said person stood up and brushed himself off with a huff, clearly pissed off.

Tsuna couldn't resist his cough.

"You…dare…" Anzu murmured dangerously, but before she could continue, was cut off.

"Yes I dare," Mukuro said, but was grimacing as he said it. "I-"

But Anzu wouldn't have it, she turned on the heel of her foot and stormed right up towards Tsuna, but soon Hibari and Giotto were in her way. She tried to make it past them, but they'd just manoeuvre around and get in front of her again.

She gave up and instead tried glaring at Tsuna over their shoulders the best she could.

"You did this to them! First Raven then Waterfall! Are you possessed by some crazy charisma to not only-"

"It's not charisma, Anzu," Hibari cut in. Giotto nodded in agreement. "_He _treats us as equals, _he cares, and most importantly-"_

"_HE GIVES US GOOD NAMES," Mukuro finished for him with a loud huff. _

"That too…" Hibari's eye twitched at being interrupted.

"Am I that terrible?" Anzu asked, taking a step back with her eyes wide and saddened. Tears welled up in her brown eyes. It was a rather sudden change, had Hibari's words affected her so much?

"No," Tsuna was _about _to say.

"YES!" was what answered her question instead, special thanks to the three dolls.

"Herbivores, don't copy me."

"Listen," Giotto said. "You may as well return Mukuro because we're going to get him back anyway, and besides, _you have replacements!"_

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"I'm sorry…" Anzu mumbled, looking down at the carpet. "It's just that my parents were very busy when I was young and I wasn't very good looking, so I was quite lonely and all I wanted was to have some company…"

No one asked for a life story, but she just kept droning on and on, till she finally finished and looked up with a small, grim smile.

"Sorry," she repeated to the droop-eyed people in front of her.

"It's okay," Tsuna replied, smiling, forgiving her. At least she could return Mukuro to him, but he was really only concerned with the replacement dolls.

"Did you get the same versions of the dolls here?" he asked, referring to the three around him. Anzu shook her head slyly.

"Only Hibari," she answered. "I wanted the new dolls as a replacement for the other two."

"Oh? And who may they be?" Mukuro asked, curious as well.

"I don't know, it's a surprise," Anzu said.

"I see," Hibari said, though it was plain on his face that he didn't give a crap. "Now, give him back."

Anzu hesitated and looked at Mukuro. Tsuna tensed, could she be deciding against giving them back?

"I never agreed."

Tsuna's heart sank. That was true, she never did. He just turned to Hibari when Anzu pulled Mukuro to her.

"But I'll give him back anyway," she said, grabbing Mukuro's wrist. Tsuna frowned, but then saw that Anzu had placed many bobby pins and a hair tie in his hand.

"Go back to being Pine-pine with him then," she said. Mukuro wrapped his hand around the items before leaning forward, and pecking her on the cheek.

"Thank you," he chuckled half-heartedly before turning and returning to Tsuna. "If you want me back, kiss me."

"Huh?" Tsuna was taken aback. "Can't you just be reset?" he wasn't really prepared to be initiating kissing… not yet, and especially not in front of such an audience.

"Do you not read manuals?" Anzu spoke up, sighing. "Kissing is temporary ownership, making love is permanent till the owner resets them, but if one is temporarily in one's ownership, resetting them is just as good as making them defective."

"HUH?" Tsuna repeated and stared at her before his eyes darted in Mukuro's direction.

"True," Mukuro said smugly before closing his eyes. "Come on now," he said teasingly.

"Do it Tsuna, or I might intervene," Hibari said, crossing his arms with a glare.

"Um…" Tsuna desperately looked for another way out of this. His eyes temporarily met with Giotto's, pleading for help, but the other simply winked and before he knew it, he felt hands push him on the back.

He stumbled, and then landed on Mukuro, Mukuro's lips, to be exact. His eyes were wide open and staring at Mukuro's flawless face, he was about to pull back when Mukuro sunk into the kiss, uttering a slight sob.

Tsuna found that he couldn't pull back. His eyes were still open though, admiring Mukuro's long lashes and the other detailed features on his face. He was incredibly human like, and if he didn't know better, he would have though he _was_ human.

Then his eyes flew even further open when – TONGUE ALERT, TONGUE, TONGUE.

"Stop that!" Tsuna was pulled back by the shoulders; he saw that it was Hibari out of the corner of his eye.

Mukuro only stood up, but his eyes remained closed. But his smile was forever on his face.

"Tsuna's tongue is rather soft," he commented, clearly provoking Hibari. Tsuna's face flushed a brilliant red.

"Enough is enough!" a small shout came from where a forgotten Anzu remained standing with her hands on her hips. "Go make love elsewhere; I've got my own dolls to attend to!"

"Poor dolls," Giotto commented but Anzu didn't hear.

"SHOO!" and the four were ushered out of her apartment.

"Sorry about the door," Tsuna had to say when they only remained standing on the other side of the fallen door.

"That's my fault," Giotto said.

"Just leave!" Anzu said, annoyed that she didn't have a door to slam. "You better hope one of my new dolls can fix this!"

Tsuna cast an unsure glance before hurrying a little down the stairs, his companions following. They paused, out of sight, to hear the sounds of boxes being torn open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A whole lot of dialogue, that was. Oh well. Yeah... I hope you enjoyed that. This isn't the last chapter, the next one will be the last. Please review. :)**


	11. Ownership

There was a cry of joy that came from above them. Tsuna sighed in relief that she was happy, despite the things she'd done. But then there was a loud bang, followed by the word,

"Trash."

Tsuna was taken aback. Wow, it sounded like some of these dolls could be quite extreme. A few seconds later, there was another surprised cry followed by some explosions.

Utterly freaked out, Tsuna hurried down the rest of the stairs and out the main entrance, panting. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go home?" Mukuro asked.

"Er, yeah," Tsuna agreed hurriedly, not wanting to stay near the apartment for much longer. Precisely three seconds after his words, he was lifted up into the air by three different hands, flailing around like a trophy.

"Let me go!"

His words were lost in the distance, again. It was probably less than a minute this time before he finally stopped outside his house, head inches from the door. He was finally set down and steadied on his feet by Giotto, shaking his head to rid the dizziness as well.

"Hm, all's well that ends well," Mukuro said with a smile in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna tried to ignore the suspiciously seductive smile and instead opened the door.

"Ciaossu!"

"REBORN?" Tsuna jumped back. "Where did you go and do you have anything to do with this?" he pointed at the dolls behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reborn replied, turning on his heel.

"WAIT!" Tsuna ran into the house. "Um, they're going to live here but-"

"Nana is fine with that," Reborn said, turning back to face Tsuna with a smile. "I already asked."

"If you didn't have anything to do with this then how do you know about them!" Tsuna cried, but was ignored.

"I'm going to sleep now," Reborn announced and proceeded to climb up the stairs.

…

"I-I um…let's get out the guest beds out then," Tsuna mumbled.

"If you had guest beds then why didn't you say so earlier, not that I'm complaining?" Mukuro asked, following Tsuna closely.

"I forgot!" Tsuna said, and this was completely true. In the moment of things, he'd completely forgotten, and now was regretting it. As the four of them were unfolding the beds in the storeroom, Tsuna's mind was on replay, thinking of all the things that had happened in the past few days.

"Want me to help you, Tsuna?" Giotto offered, taking the bed from Tsuna's hand before he could reply. Tsuna mumbled thanks and leaned against the wall, watching the three take the beds upstairs.

It was like having brothers and friends, he thought happily to himself. Perhaps that was Reborn's aim, but he still had no idea if Reborn was involved.

He was sure that he'd warm up to them eventually. He didn't _have _to do with them what they were made for. His mind travelled to Anzu. Hopefully she learnt to treat these dolls are human beings. And hopefully she was alright, since her new dolls didn't seem to be exactly _mellow._

Just as he thought that, there was a loud crash from above him. Without hesitating, Tsuna ran up and found Mukuro lying in a heap on top of his box. His eyes darted in Hibari's direction.

"Hibari, stop!" he said, rushing over to Hibari to calm him. He'd completely forgotten about not being able to leave their side. He wondered if Anzu had that problem…

Giotto went over to help Mukuro out of the box.

"Ow, Hibari is so awfully violent." Mukuro got up before Giotto could get to him.

"Please stop attacking Mukuro," Tsuna pleaded. Hibari cast a look at Tsuna but lowered his arms.

"Thank you, we should be celebrating!" Tsuna continued. "We had gotten you back from Anzu, didn't we?" Tsuna looked at Giotto happily.

It was then when Tsuna regretted saying anything for the 'celebrating' part was clearly mistaken as some kind of _invitation _because as soon as he said it, all three dolls reacted.

Mukuro's small smile slipped into a sly grin. Hibari smirked, slightly, but he did. And Giotto's eyelids had dropped significantly, and were a brilliant orange. The three were all _radiating _lust.

Tsuna backed away. "I meant celebrate as in-"

But he never got to finish that sentence because he was promptly picked up by all three of them and taken into the closest room.

Let's just say that the next day Tsuna had complete ownership of all three dolls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all, folks. Thanks for sticking with me this long. :)  
>Aha... how do you think the two doll's Anzu got are? It's kind of a mystery, sort of. xD<br>Well, yeah. I shall see you in a future fic, I suppose. Please leave a final review.  
>Till next time!<strong>

**Complete: 25/02/2012**


End file.
